Evil Heart
by zerolegacy
Summary: "You know, it's a story of tragedy and triumph and with a good story teller it's supposed to tell how while the once-hopeful Naruto lost to despair, the once-pessimistic Sasuke is now full of hope for the future." Haku's death has a lasting impression on Naruto and he begins to question what it means to be a ninja.
Hey everyone, I'm new to writing fanfiction so any advice is much appreciated!

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto sitting idly on the bridge ledge, who was lost in thought. He was doing that more and more nowadays. Naruto had become reserved, distant, maybe even cold, all this after their mission at Nami no Kuni. The thought that something was troubling the normally boisterous boy somewhat irked Sasuke, though he would never admit it openly.

He also felt a strange sense of awkwardness between his blond-haired teammate. Giving a spiel about his brother, after thinking he actually died irritated him to no end. He wasn't planning to tell anyone about that. There was also a lingering thought that repeated in his head, what had happened between Naruto and Haku after he was knocked unconscious? He realised Kakashi had dealt the final blow but he couldn't shake the feeling of fear he felt when he awoke, as if his unconscious body had been submerged in a sea of bloodlust and evil. What the hell had happened for his body to feel so tense and frightened?

Naruto's unfocused eyes were directed at the horizon with his feet unmoving over the ledge. Sasuke wasn't sure if Sakura had noticed Naruto's change, but either way she continued her usual glances to him in respites, face red each time.

Sasuke sighed, he would only ever grunt when interacting with Naruto, always opting with cold disregard but he couldn't help himself. "Dobe..."

Naruto stirred from his reverie, giving Sasuke a squint and an acknowledging grunt. "Hmm?"

Sasuke didn't dignify the response with a reply and turned back to stare at the tree. Naruto resumed his aimless stare across the river. Even Sakura noticed the lack of retort, glancing in Naruto's direction.

 _I shouldn't have done that_ Sasuke thought, embarrassed inwardly. Naruto's change… maybe it's for the better? Shaking his head slightly, which wasn't unnoticed by Sakura as she gave a few more furtive glances in his direction, Sasuke propped himself more comfortably on the ledge opposite of Naruto. It was going to be a long wait for Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto's mind had been wandering these past weeks, his mind flashing back to the events at Nami no Kuni. Remembering how he felt after Sasuke's supposed death always brought a shiver down his spine. The deep tension in his chest, the immense sadness and anger, all his thoughts directed to sating a lust for death. The power he obtained frightened him, the feelings he had frightened him even more. He never wanted to feel like that ever again, so much sadness and rage… but he did obtain so much power, enough power to defeat Haku, a boy far above his level.

Sasuke had protected him and he owed the dark-haired boy a life-long debt, though the thought put him in a sour mood. Even though he had survived, he felt sad, sad that Haku died. Naruto wanted to understand the older boy. He was alive because of the boy's kindness, kindness so strong it infected Zabuza causing him to sacrifice himself to kill Gatou and his men.

Was it kindness that spurred Sasuke to save him? Was it kindness that spurred himself to save Iruka? Did Haku hate us for putting him in that position of battling between his kindness and his orders from his master? Was kindness Haku's greatest weapon or his greatest weakness?

 _In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash._ Kakashi's words had been replayed in his head numerous times. _Is it kindness that saves a friend but causes the death of a thousand others?_ Naruto thought _._ His teenage mind couldn't process the conflicting ninja philosophies he had been taught during his academy days and from his own sensei. Haku was powerful, yes, but was he a great ninja? He desperately wanted to find an answer to that question. _He wasn't wrong in putting his kindness above all other things, was he?_

Naruto's thoughts were broken by a puff of smoke indicating the arrival of their sensei.

"Yo." Kakashi said with a lazy hand wave.

Naruto took a breath and swung off the ledge. Sasuke acknowledged their teacher's presence by turning his head and crossing his arms.

"You're late." Sakura shouted indignantly.

Kakashi gave his usual eye smile, "another d-ranked mission, today we're helping…"

Naruto drowned out Kakashi's words in favour of resuming his prior thoughts on how a ninja should act. He nodded his head and began to follow Kakashi to wherever he was taking them.

* * *

Naruto heaved a sigh, it had been a long day of menial work, from construction to tending plants. Kakashi had already left, leaving the three genin to their own machinations.

During the tasks, he had thought about how powerful he had become during his fight with Haku. He hated the feelings that came with the Kyuubi's chakra, but he couldn't tell himself that it wasn't necessary. That power had saved him and though Haku was kind, on a whim he could have decided to end both his and Sasuke's life. _If I could just harness that power._ Naruto's body gave a noticeable shudder, out of fear or excitement he wasn't sure. The quivering did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Hey Naruto… are you ok? You've been, you know, oddly quiet."

Naruto gave her a large grin. "I'm fine Sakura-chan! How about some ramen to finish the day?"

Sakura sighed, she didn't want to say anything but she was worried for her usually loud teammate, maybe she would give in to his request just this once. She was surprised to see Sasuke still here, he usually disappeared immediately after they finished for the day. "…Sasuke, would you like some ramen?"

Sasuke gave a nod making Sakura beam. She did feel closer to her team after the Wave mission, regardless of what happened. Hell, she was even inspired to train a little more. She had to protect Sasuke, just in case, you know.

Naruto's shock and delight was replaced by a sour expression after seeing Sasuke accept his ramen invitation. He begrudgingly walked with his team to Ichiraku's ramen stand but just as fast his expression changed again to a gleeful grin as he ordered several bowls.

Sakura shook her head with a smile hearing the amount Naruto had ordered, ordering a one bowl for herself while Sasuke did the same. An uncomfortable silence loomed amongst the three genin as they waited for their meals.

Sasuke knew Naruto was thinking about their mission at Nami no Kuni during his bouts of daydream but he wasn't sure what and as much as he wanted to ask there was something else on his mind. "What happened between you and the ice-user?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, images of red chakra flashing in his head. "…huh"

"After I fell unconscious, did anything happen?" Sasuke said. It seemed too far-fetched that as soon as he fell unconscious, Kakashi had killed the older boy. He remembered Naruto looking unharmed, maybe looking even better than he was during the battle. Why didn't the ice-user kill or even maim him…did Naruto beat the boy? Sasuke was shocked to even have such a thought. Was that possible? Could Naruto have defeated him?

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his neck "Err… didn't Sakura-chan fill you in?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I mean specifically between you and the— "

"Food ready!" Ichiraku shouted, placing a steaming bowl in front of each of them.

Naruto happily dug into his meal, already forgetting about Sasuke's questions. The rest of the meal focused on Naruto bragging about how the bridge was named after him, Sakura slightly annoyed at his arrogant attitude (though secretly happy at his talkativeness) and Sasuke eating quietly, reflecting on his thoughts.

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed content, it had been a good day. He was surprisingly happy at how natural it felt to eat with his team, even Sasuke being there didn't spoil the mood, it might've actually made it better even with him being his usual stoic self.

But even amidst his meal his thoughts strayed to that dark, demonic power hidden deep within him. The thought of controlling that power enticed him, but the feelings that came with it disgusted him, stopping those thoughts in their track. But like a loop, those same thoughts came back as if battling each other.

Tossing and turning on his bed Naruto came to a conclusion. _If I could somehow control the Kyuubi's chakra I'm sure those painful emotions would stop plus, I'd be unstoppable_.Naruto couldn't help but be excited at the thought. _I wonder if Kaka-sensei could help._ Naruto soon drifted to sleep, happy that he found an answer to one of his many questions.

Naruto had a little extra bounce in his step when he woke up, excited to see his sensei. Just thinking that surprised him, making him laugh at how odd the thought was. As much as he liked Kakashi, he couldn't help but detest the man's bad habits. Finishing his breakfast, Naruto ventured outside his home, jumping from building to building ready to face the day.

Arriving at the usual place on the bridge, he saw Sasuke and Sakura standing idly. Flashing them both a grin, Naruto was unsurprised to see Sasuke ignoring the greeting and Sakura acknowledging him with a glance before looking back at Sasuke. He didn't mind, for once he felt close to his team and he relished in the feeling.

A few hours later, like clockwork Kakashi appeared.

Both Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, "You're late!"

Kakashi eye smiled and only after he calmed down, Naruto could see he was holding 3 slips of paper.

"Team 7, congratulations! You've been accepted to take the chunin exams." Kakashi smiled and began to explain what that meant and what they had to do.

Naruto and Sasuke gave Kakashi their utmost attention while Sakura was growing noticeable anxious the more he spoke of the exam.

 _Am I ready for this._ She thought, looking down at the ground with foot her foot tracing circles on the dirt.

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed, moving his body restlessly. "I'll become a chunin for sure!"

"Remember Naruto, the test is taken in teams." Kakashi chided.

Sasuke remained silent through the whole ordeal, but a glint of determination could be seen in his eyes if one paid close enough attention.

Kakashi looked at Sakura, seeing the girl's anxiousness. "I wouldn't have registered you guys if I didn't have faith in you." he said, eye smiling at Sakura. His uplifting speech seemed to work because Sakura responded with a smile. "Ok, now on to the missions. We have another…"

* * *

 _Finally, missions are over_ Naruto thought. It was time to put his plan into motion. "Kaka-sensei!" Naruto quickly jogged towards his teacher before he could leave in a swirl of leaves like he usually did. He had been preparing to ask Kakashi for help the whole day but he feel a deep tension in his stomach with what he was about to ask. The Kyuubi chakra was no joke, the Sandaime had made that clear when he found out that he was the Kyuubi host. He took a deep breath. "Can you help train me in _that_ chakra." Even without saying the actual name, Naruto made sure to say it quietly enough that his teammates couldn't hear.

True to his stature as a legendary shinobi, Kakashi didn't bat an eye to the question though internally was another circumstance. His mind was spinning at the implications. As Naruto's teacher he had an obligation to help his student, who else would? But the Kyuubi chakra, a chakra so volatile that the mere sight brought lesser men to their knees. Would the law allow it? Could he even help the boy in the first place?

"Naruto, I'll have to ask the Hokage. I'll let you know." Kakashi said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Naruto gave a slightly disheartening look before nodding his head in understanding. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi watched him jog away before breathing a heavy sigh. What had he gotten himself into.

* * *

Naruto was annoyed. He had found out that the Sandaime had denied Kakashi teaching him how to use the Kyuubi chakra, saying something about the right teacher had not come along yet. _If Kakashi isn't the right teacher who else is there!_ Naruto thought, a scowl on his face. He had come to realise that while the team completed a whole lot of missions, not a whole lot of training was done even with the chunin exams being right around the corner.

His annoyance was compounded by the sleepless nights he'd been having. Most nights he'd be thinking about Haku's blind obedience to Zabuza and that scared him, Haku had said he was a tool for Zabuza to use. _Is that what a ninja is, a tool?_ The that type of ideal saddened him. He wanted to be so much more. But was he just a tool for Konoha to use, for the Fire Daimyo to order around? Every night he delved deeper into what a ninja was and what he had wanted them to be.

They were midway through the day and still had a few missions remaining. Even so Naruto was itching to ask, speaking up so Kakashi could hear. "Sensei, are we training today?"

Kakashi shook his head, novel still glued to his face. "Sorry Naruto, I have a few things to do."

"Come on." Naruto whined. "We haven't done any training, aren't the chunin exams soon?"

Sakura spoke up, surprisingly keen for some training. "That's right sensei, all you've really taught us is the tree-climbing exercise."

Kakashi sighed, "Maa, maa maybe another time, I have a secret double S-ranked mission after this."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. Even Sasuke seemed irked, gripping his rake even tighter as he moved the orange leaves out of the footpath.

The missions continued in silence and eventually came to an end. The sky illuminated with an orange glow as the sun met the horizon. It was Sakura's mom's birthday so she ran home immediately leaving only Naruto and Sasuke with Sasuke already walking off.

Naruto was becoming increasingly agitated by Kakashi's constant refusal to train them. It was time he took his training into his own hands, but first he needed a training partner. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head, frowning at the boy before going on his way, intending to get home as soon as possible.

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead. "Teme! Come back here and lets train! Unless you're scared."

Sasuke stopped, making Naruto to grin. Sasuke then turned and walked towards Naruto. The two boys now face to face.

"Kaka-sensei isn't training us, so let's help each other out." Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hnn" Sasuke grunted to what Naruto could only assume was his way of agreeing.

"I say we have a sparring match. You know, see how far we've come. You've been training at home right?"

Sasuke smirked with crossed arms, giving no verbal reply.

Naruto gave grinned, "Great."

"Don't be too easy, dobe."

"I don't plan to be. Follow me to the third training ground."

Sasuke followed wordlessly, and the two made their way to their old training ground.

Both rivals arrived at a large plain, three large stump posts planted deeply in the dirt. It was slowly getting darker but both combatants were able to see clearly enough not to use the darkness as an excuse.

Naruto wasn't one for patience, he intended to bring about the Kyuubi's chakra here and beat Sasuke to a pulp showing his superiority. He would play it off as a clan ability if he asked any questions, after all Sasuke had those sharing-thingies right? This was going to make up for the bad few weeks he'd been having.

"Ready, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said relaxing into his brawler stance, left fist in front of his right.

Sasuke stood confidently, arms crossed. Ever since he thought Naruto defeated Haku, he had been keeping an eye on him. These past few weeks gave no inkling that Naruto had any strength surpassing his own and the idea soon disappeared from his mind. What troubled him now was Naruto's erratic behaviour. Some days he would be his usual unruly self and others he would barely make a sound, lost in thought. He didn't know what to make of the change but it did make him see Naruto in a different light. He was sure the boy was thinking deeply on something meaningful, not some trivial trash and it made him respect his teammate a little bit more. That didn't change the fact he would beat down the blond-haired boy, maybe even humiliate him a little, he was going to enjoy this. "Hurry up."

With his right, Naruto snatched a Kunai and threw it in one blazing motion. Sasuke tilted his head nonchalantly, the kunai whizzing past. Not in the least bit surprised, Naruto charged intent on taking the initiative and flow of the battle. _Charging head on wouldn't be smart… but I can't help myself._

Like a self-fulfilling prophecy, Sasuke blocked each blow while simultaneously attacking. Naruto faltered slightly when Sasuke landed a solid blow to his stomach. _Kuso…_ _I knew that wasn't a good idea._ Sasuke's heel suddenly plunged into his cheek making him spiral backwards. This was starting to frustrate him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he cried crossing his fingers.

Clones more than Sasuke could count appeared in a puff of smoke. Smirking Sasuke activated his Sharingan. _I have to humiliate him, make sure I beat him like it was nothing_. Sasuke thought. Instead of blocking the barrage of fists, he dodged, sifting through every punch effortlessly. Sasuke nearly cracked a smile at how red Naruto was getting. He hadn't hit him once.

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw more Kunai, not caring if they hit his clones in an effort to hurt his self-proclaimed rival even a little bit, but to no avail. _He hasn't even used any jutsus._ He clenched his fists if there was a time to call on his hidden power, it was now. The problem was, he wasn't sure how. _Kyuubi, if you can hear me I demand you give me your chakra as… as rent!_ he thought, his eyes scrunched and fists tightened in concentration. He heard something crack and opened his eyes to see the sky as he fell back. His nose broken and bleeding from Sasuke's fist. "Aagh!" The pain finally hit.

"Hmmph" Sasuke grunted. "Dobe, I didn't even break a sweat."

Naruto wheezed, getting up and cracking his nose back in place. "This ain't over Sasuke! Not by a long shot." He crossed his fingers again, summoning more and more bunshins.

Sasuke was not impressed. "Again with the clones, is that the only move you know?" he mocked. They all charged in a shroud of orange, each screaming his name in anger. It was strange hearing his name mixed with together into several distorted amalgamations of sound. Even while thinking he dodged with such ease and efficiency that the mere sight angered Naruto, making him summon more and more clones.

"DAMMMIT, WHY CAN'T I LAND A SINGLE HIT!"

Though Sasuke's outward expression showed indifference, he was having a great time pummelling Naruto's clones. _I haven't had to use my Sharingan this much since the battle against that ice wielding kid_. "Naruto…" Sasuke called out amidst the blows. Even his speech was completely coherent as if having a casual conversation. "That technique is a symbol of your weakness."

Naruto ears perked up and even in his anger he listened closely. Though he hated Sasuke, he respected him. Any advice from him would be good advice.

"This technique shows how lonely you really are."

Naruto's eyes widened. He could feel his chest tighten and his breaths becoming shallow. It was becoming painful to breathe. Was he that transparent? Memories flashed of him playing games with his shadow clones, even talking to them to ease the isolation and pain of living alone. _That's right, I'm alone._ Sasuke was right.

Naruto's blue eyes changed to red and his tears began to float before evaporating. Engulfed in the burning chakra of the Kyuubi, Naruto felt a primal urge to howl. "SAASSUUKEEEEEEEEE!"

All of Naruto's clones burst creating a thick fog of smoke making it hard for Sasuke to see. Trying to discern what was happening, time slowed as Naruto's fist shrouded in visible red chakra was inching towards his face. He knew that without the Sharingan he wouldn't have had the ability to dodge the incoming blow. Leaping backwards to create a gap, he watched Naruto manically run after him on both hands and feet, his screams sounding more like growls. _What is this?_

It took all his concentration to dodge each strike, he could feel his Sharingan tomoes spinning rapidly in an effort to keep up with Naruto's growing speed. His eyes began to strain as he tried to keep them open as long as he could without blinking. With Naruto's newly found speed, just a blink could mean a blow to the face and he was not confident his face could take such a beating.

Jumping back again, Sasuke began to form hand seals in rapid succession "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!". His eyes widened to see Naruto jump into the freshly spat fireball and leave unaffected in an effort to reach him in mid-air. His cheek began to burn as he realised he was falling. Naruto had landed a strong blow to his face and was thrashing him as they descended from the sky.

Naruto was so close to him; he could hear noises he never thought possible from a human. Hitting the ground, they formed a small crater and Sasuke could feel himself drift into unconsciousness. _Monster…_

Before Naruto could slam another fist into his rivals face, he felt a sharp pain at the base of the neck. His demonic chakra dissipated in an instant and darkness seeped into his vision. The last thing he could see were people surrounding the training grounds, kunai and swords in offensive stances, ready to strike.

* * *

So what do you guys think?

I have the story all planned out. What I really want to do is improve at writing. If anyone can give me tips on how where I could improve in structure, speech marks etc. it would mean a lot!


End file.
